J'ai besoin de toi Maman
by flogudule
Summary: OS.C’est Noël aujourd’hui à Poudlard…En cette fête si familiale, Harry repense à sa mère et il lui parle, puisqu’au fond, elle seule peut le comprendre…


Bonjour tout le monde !!! 

**Joyeux Noël à tous !**

Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit pour Bictor Popofski, comme cadeau de Noël en quelque sorte !

Alors, les petites précisions d'usage : les paroles de la chanson appartiennent à Michel Berger et Harry est parfois assez narcissique dans cet OS, c'est normal ! Dans sa tristesse, il ne pense qu'à lui, ce qui est logique…

Zoyeux Noweeeeeeeeeeel encore !

_Pour mon Crapou… Joyeux Nowel !!!_

_J'ai besoin de toi Maman_

La neige tombe autour de moi.

Les flocons forment un rideau opaque entre le reste du monde et moi.

Je suis seul au milieu du monde.

Moi, le Survivant, Celui qui a vaincu Vous-savez-qui, je me sens rejeté de tous…Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ?  
Tant de gens voudraient me connaitre, toucher ma cicatrice… Je n'ai que faire d'eux. Qu'ils me laissent !!

Je ne veux pas d'eux !!

Je ne veux de personne, pas même Hermione, pas même Ron !!

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël… La fête familiale par excellence…. Et moi, avec qui suis-je ?

Où est ma famille ?

Je n'en ai plus.

Mes parents sont morts pour moi.  
Mon parrain est mort pour moi.

Et moi, pourquoi dois-je vivre ?

Pour 'sauver le monde des sorciers'…. Mais qu'en ai-je à faire du monde des sorciers ?!

Je ne voudrais que ma famille… Ma maman….

Maman… C'est un mot que je n'ai jamais prononcé jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Comme tu me manques Maman….

_Si, maman, si_

_Si, maman, si_

_Maman, si tu voyais ma vie_

_Je pleure comme je ris_

_Si, maman, si_

_Mais mon avenir reste gris_

_Et mon coeur aussi_

Maman, j'ai besoin de toi aujourd'hui.  
Emmène-moi avec toi.  
Viens me chercher.  
Laisse-moi vous retrouver.

Toute l'année, je reste fort Maman. Mais ce soir, je ne peux plus. La plupart des mes amis sont chez eux, au chaud, entourés de leur famille. Ils sourient, sont heureux de se revoir enfin.

Et moi Maman ??? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le droit d'avoir un beau Noël ? Pourquoi as-tu dû mourir pour moi Maman ? Pourquoi la prophétie m'était-elle destinée ? Je ne voulais pas Maman.  
Je voulais juste être avec toi.

Te voir sourire lorsque je serais arrivé sur le quai de la gare. Sentir tes bras trop protecteurs autour de moi quand la rentrée serait venue. Entendre tes mots de réconfort lorsque j'aurais eu trop peur.

Mais tu n'es pas là Maman !  
Tu m'as quitté, abandonné…  
Pourquoi fallait-il que tu meures pour moi ??

Juste un Noël Maman. Un Noël avec toi. Avec Papa et toi. Juste une fois, reviens et fêtons Noël ensemble, comme une vraie famille.

Qu'une fois dans ma vie, je ne sois plus orphelin.

C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas Maman ? Tu ne reviendras jamais. Tu es morte.  
Et moi je suis seul !!!

Noël, la fête de la joie, de la naissance, de la famille…. La fête que je hais !  
Elle ne me rappelle que trop ton absence…

Tu imagines Maman ? Je serais rentré à la maison pour les vacances.  
Ce matin, je serai allé jouer au Quidditch avec Papa. Et lorsque nous serions rentrés, tu aurais préparé un délicieux repas de Noël, l'odeur de la dinde embaumerait la pièce avec celle du sapin recouvert de cadeaux…. Mais tu n'es pas là !! Rien ne se déroulera jamais ainsi !

Je suis condamné à passer la fête de Noël seul, à envier mes amis qui sont avec leurs parents et à regretter ton absence.

_Et le temps défile comme un train_

_Et moi je suis à la fenêtre_

_Je suis si peu habile que demain_

_Le bonheur passera peut-être_

_Sans que je sache le reconnaître_

Je ne sais pas être heureux Maman.  
Tu as donné ta vie pour que je puisse vivre la mienne.  
Mais tu m'as tué Maman.  
Je ne vis plus, je survis.

A tout le monde, je cache ma douleur. Mais aujourd'hui c'est trop. Ton amour m'a sauvé mais je ne l'ai jamais ressenti Maman.

Oui, je t'ai vu dans le cimetière de Voldemort en quatrième… mais trop peu de temps. Je ne t'ai vu que pour davantage encore souffrir de ton absence par la suite.

Je ne pourrai pas connaitre le bonheur Maman. Ton ombre voile à tout jamais mon cœur.

Habituellement, je me raccroche à l'idée que je vis pour tuer Voldemort. Exterminer ce monstre qui t'a arrachée à moi ! Mais je n'ai pas sa puissance Maman. Je ne pourrai jamais le battre. Tu es morte pour rien Maman !  
Tu aurais pu ne pas te sacrifier, vivre à mes côtés !! Ca n'aurait rien changé à son règne et nous aurions été heureux Maman ! Peut-être serions-nous morts plus jeunes mais quelle importance ?! Mieux vaut être heureux durant peu de temps que morne toute sa vie !!

_Si, maman, si_

_Si, maman, si_

_Maman, si tu voyais ma vie_

_Je pleure comme je ris_

_Si, maman, si_

_Mais mon avenir reste gris_

_Et mon coeur aussi_

Tu sais Maman, c'est dur la vie sans toi. Tu crois que parce que je suis grand, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ? Oh si Maman, tellement besoin de toi parfois.  
Si tu voyais comment est ma vie. J'ai deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Je me fais systématiquement tyrannisé par Severus Rogue, qui est mon prof de potions. Tu te souviens de lui ?  
Tu sais, il a tué Dumbledore ! J'aurais voulu être comme Papa, et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Qu'il ne vive pas assez longtemps pour tuer Dumbledore !  
J'espère que tu ne seras pas fâchée Maman mais Dumbledore, j'avais fini par le considérer comme ma deuxième famille.  
Et ce scélérat de Rogue l'a tué !  
Pourquoi prenais-tu sa défense Maman ? Il ne valait rien… Il aurait du mourir au Saule Cogneur, ça aurait été bien mieux !

Mais aujourd'hui Maman, j'ai pris ma décision.  
Je ne vivrai plus dans ce monde qui s'assombrit chaque jour, dans ce monde sans toi.

Je préfère me laisser mourir ici, dans le beau parc de Poudlard.  
Ce ne sera pas bien difficile, je n'ai qu'à rester ici, assis sur ce tronc d'arbre, à attendre que la mort vienne…

_Mon coeur est confortable, bien au chaud_

_Et je laisse passer le vent_

_Mes envies s'éteignent, je leur tourne le dos_

_Et je m'endors doucement_

_Sans chaos ni sentiment_

Mon cœur est enfin en paix. Je suis heureux Maman, si heureux.  
Je vais te retrouver, enfin ! Les flocons de neige tourbillonnent autour de moi et refroidissent mon corps.

Mes yeux se perdent dans le lointain…. Et là, alors que mon cœur ralentit doucement, il me semble apercevoir un cerf qui s'approche doucement de moi… Papa…

_Si, maman, si_

_Si, maman, si_

_Maman, si tu voyais ma vie_

_Je pleure comme je ris_

_Si, maman, si_

_Mais mon avenir reste gris_

_Et mon coeur aussi….._

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé… Et surtout toi Crapou…. Joyeux Noël, oubliez pas la ptite review de Noël mdr ! 


End file.
